


I never wanna stop having firsts with you

by lesbapocalypse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sanvers - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbapocalypse/pseuds/lesbapocalypse
Summary: A serie of one-shots about Alex and Maggieìs life together.Prompts are open on my tumblr (Lesbapocalypse)





	I never wanna stop having firsts with you

Maggie couldn’t go the wedding.

Alex had invited her, of course.

But they had been fighting for the last couple of weeks, ever since Alex had come back from Ruby’s recital. They didn’t talk about it, both too scared of what that conversation might lead to. And slowly, their perfect communication had started to fade.

And so, Maggie had started to take more and more long shifts at the precinct, so really, for how much she thought going to another Earth would be the coolest thing, going there for a wedding, when her own was standing over thin ice, she just couldn’t.

So she had stayed in National City, and Alex had gone to Earth-1 with Kara.

They parted with a hug.

Alex came back five days later.

Maggie is sitting on the couch, a glass of scotch in hand, the bottle on the coffee table with a container of half eaten pizza, the TV tuned on some documentary she clearly isn’t paying attention to, swirling the amber liquid in the glass and taking a sip.

She doesn’t hear Alex come in.

«Hey you, » Alex whispers, leaving her stuff by the door and getting closer to the couch.

Maggie startles. «Hey, » she says, turning around and leaving the glass on the coffee table, «I didn’t hear you come in. »

«Yeah, » Alex sighs, sitting down on the couch, throwing her arms around her fiancée and resting her head on the crook of her neck. «Sorry I scared you. », she mumbles.

After a moment of hesitation, Maggie hugs her back, kissing the top of her head.

«It’s okay, » she says, lightly caressing Alex’s back with her fingertips. «Is everything alright with you? »

«Yeah, just tired. » Alex mumbles back, nuzzling Maggie’s neck and giving her a light kiss there.

«Are you sure? You seem a bit… tense, » Maggie says, hugging her tightly. «I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, just… I’m here if you need anything, you know right? I love you. »

Alex pulls back from the hug just enough to be able to watch her in the eyes.

«I love you too, Mags. So much. » she whispers, «And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I acted the last couple of weeks. I’m sorry if I was distant, and if I made you feel like I wasn’t sure about us. About our forever, our firsts. Because I am, and you are everything I’ll ever need to be happy. »

She doesn’t notice that tears have started to fall until Maggie pulls back to cup her face with her hands, a worried look taking over her features.

«Alex, what happened at the wedding? » Maggie pleads.

Alex chuckles wetly, «It was interrupted. By Nazis. So we better get a high security level at our ceremony because I won’t tolerate this kind of interruption. », she says, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

«But, everyone is fine. It worked out fine, in the end. We beat the bad guys. », she adds, now serious again.

Maggie squeezes her hand and puts a stray lock of hair behind her fiancée hear, resting her hand on her cheek, giving her time to gather her thoughts.

«But, it almost wasn’t. Fine, I mean. A group of schutzstaffel captured us, and they took us to Earth X, which is basically like our earth except, there, Hitler won the war. »

Maggie gasps, scared for what might have happened there, but Alex doesn’t give her the time to talk.

«They brought us to some kind of concentration camp, I guess. And we were the only one dressed in civilian clothes. And without a symbol to mark us.»

She stops to take a deep breath.

«And there were so many people, with six-pointed stars and pink triangles and then Jax, he is a friend of Kara, asked one of the prisoner what was the triangle for and he answered, “I loved the wrong person”. »

Maggie inhales sharply, tightening her hold on her hand.

«But really, that was the least of our problems, we weren’t there because of our sexuality. They wanted Supergirl –Kara, and we were in the way so we just had to die. And they held us at gun point. »

«Sweetie… », Maggie whispers, a shocked looked on her face.

Maggie, who is shaking now, right along with Alex, and yeah, maybe she could have delivered the news a bit more gently, but her mind is racing and she just has to tell Maggie.

«It’s okay. I’m okay, Mags, just… » Alex takes a deep, shaky breath, trying to compose herself, and puts a hand on Maggie’s cheek, looking at her in the eyes.

«Maggie, when I was standing there, with a rifle pointed at my head… you know how they say that, when you’re about to die, you see your whole life pass before your eyes? »

Maggie nods, nuzzling her head on Alex’s hand resting on her cheek.

«Well, in that moment, I didn’t see my life. I saw you. And us. And every moment we had and the one we’re yet to have. I saw your smile, lighting up my day every time I see it. And your eyes, those deep brown eyes I so love getting lost into. And your dimples, those cute dimples I love to kiss. » (And Maggie chuckles at that, a wet chuckle that makes Alex’s stomach twirl with butterflies.)

«And I saw our wedding. I saw you, in a white dress, walking with me down the aisle. And the minister declaring us wives. I saw us, kissing in front of our family. »

They’re both crying now, thinking of a life that they almost lost.

«And I realized that I was so damn stupid. And I don’t care if we’re never gonna have kids, Maggie. I don’t care if we’re gonna end up living under a bridge, to be honest. Because, as long as I am with you, I am happy. »

Alex pauses, resting their foreheads together, breathing in each other presence.

«I love you, Maggie Sawyer. And I want to spend the rest of life with you. If you’ll have me, of course. »

Maggie, stunned, presses their lips together, trying to channel all her emotion in that gesture, trying to get as close to Alex as her body will allow.

«Forever, » she whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> English is not my first langauge and I am beta-less, so forgive any mistake.
> 
> Don't be shy and come say hi to me on my tumblr (lesbapocalypse)!


End file.
